


clown meth

by hikimis



Category: Clown (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikimis/pseuds/hikimis
Summary: literally i wrote this in 5 minutes. yandere skk au





	clown meth

20 years in the future, chloe, maeya, and jevyn could never find a good job, so they did what anyone else would do. they became clowns. they did the clown meth, they shopped at clown stores, they drove around in clown cars. they did anything that a clown did.  
chloe, in her my chemical romance decorated clown car was crying as she got g noted for the 30th time that day. god, chloe is so emo. that's why she's the emo clown.  
maeya, in her ninja decorated clown car was singing along to the naruto opening and was punching things inside her car. what a basic anime character. that's why she's naruto uzumaki clown.  
and jevyn, in her pink fluffy car, was watching lazy town and talking to her best buds. she moved her pink bangs out of her face so she could see the show, and then she busted down singing cooking by the book. that's why she's lazy town clown.  
together, these three clowns form the unit yandere skk au. the end.


End file.
